I Was Wrong
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: While Russia is busy missing Lithuania, Lithuania is busy getting really tire of Poland. After that, he's busy realizing that Russia was actually a pretty nice guy, purhaps the best he's ever stayed with. It's fluffy lemons, people. Click on it.


So when I originally watched axis powers, I was RusLeit, so in honor of this, I am writing a lemon!

Russia was sitting in his empty house. It was huge, but every step echoed off the peeling walls like a ghostly reminder of how many feet used to walk them. He had scared everyone away, when all he wanted was to keep them close. He had treated them badly, but not on purpose. When he was hurting Latvia, he was just trying to play with him like a father would. He was a little kid after all, but he had only realized what he was doing when the boy got a bruise on his cheek. He had stopped after that, but the damage was done.

Estonia was never really around, even when he lived with him. He would avoid him like the plague, but he thought the nation was just really shy. Even his older sister, Ukraine had left. She had wanted to make new friends, and when she had finally come back, needing money, he had none to give her. How was he supposed to help her when he had just finished a cold war with America, the guy who made it rain when everyone else was broke? Then their was Lithuania, that fragile little man who had secretly been terrified of him. He smiled at the thought of the brunette, his hair a little long, but looking good on him. How he was always trying to help Poland, even though the other nation was a dick. And then how that nation had been who he went with when given the choice. He still had no idea what had made his-no, Poland's little Lithuania run away. He felt like crying, but he wasn't sure if the temperature was low enough to freeze his tears.

He remembered the time he had gotten that chain letter, and he had given it to the people he thought were his friends. They had only taken it because they were scared of him, and yet he had thought they were good friends willing to take a chain letter for him. Too bad that everything he had ever trusted was nothing but a lie.

Lithuania was at Poland's house. He had left America's house, tired of cleaning burger stains and putting out grease fires after he poured wet potatoes into the deep fryer. But he was really regretting this. He was now cleaning Poland's house, and cooking his food, and even carrying him to the bathroom when he didn't feel like getting up. In fact, he was wondering what was so bad about living with Russia after all. He wasn't strong enough to live on his own, so that was out of the question, but he wondered if it would be so bad going back to Russia's house. After thinking about it, Russia had never really mistreated him. He'd just had a reputation and so he'd been terrified of him. Sure he had taken him against his will, but it was actually better than having to fight Poland's battles all the time, and getting yelled at for nothing. He was scolded just this morning for not having a fashionable outfit, and making Poland look bad with his "beggar clothes".

Today was his sort of day off, meaning that he didn't have any real duties, but he still had to cook dinner and clean up after. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"Leit! Get in here!" That voice yelled. The one that grated on his seemingly infinite patience every time he heard it. Only this time, his patience had finally run out. It had taken centuries, but it was gone, and that voice was rubbing raw nerve now.

"What?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"No need to get snappy, I was just going to ask you to make me some snacks."He said, sitting in bed playing with ponies. Fucking PONIES!

"No."

"Excuse me? Are we forgetting who is in charge here? You are in my house and-"

"Then I'm leaving your house. You are an unloyal, traitorous bad friend, and all you ever do is order me around. I am leaving you selfish bastard." He said, quietly, but with plenty of fire behind it. Especially since Lithuania didn't curse.

"What, are you going to live on your own? Russia will whip your ass for sure!"

"No, I'm going back to Russia's house. Of all the people I've stayed with, he was the kindest to me. He never made me carry him!" The brunette nation said, storming out of the room. He went into his, packed his things, put on a heavy coat and left.

Russia was smiling at the thoughts of what he had thought at the time were better days. Then the door rang. He got up with surprise, and went to answer it. He was shocked to find a disheveled Lithuania standing at his doorstep with a suitcase and flowers.

"Lithuania?"

"I'm sorry I was always so mean to you and left, Russia, but I can't stand Poland anymore, so please allow me to stay here with you."He said, holding out the flowers. Sunflowers, the Russian's favorite

"Of course, but the house has...fallen into disrepair. It isn't how you remember it." He said, moving aside and picking up the much smaller nation's bag.

"I always thought you were scary, but then I realized, you were actually pretty nice to me. You just give off a scary aura, so I was afraid of you." He explained, sitting on the dusty couch. Russia sat next to him, smiling.

"I do not mind. So long as you are back, and of your own will, I am happy."He said, smiling at his friend.

"Thank you, Russia. I'll go back to doing my chores, like before."' He said, but the blonde shook his head.

"I don't want you as a subordinate. I want you to be a guest in my home." The large man clarified, and wide eyes looked up at him. "We could be...friends, or something." He looked away, blushing and hiding it with his scarf.

"Ivan..." The smaller man said that intimate name, and he turned.

"Y-yes?"

"C-could we be...more than friends?" He asked, and purple eyes were wide in shock.

"You mean..."

"You've always protected me, and if you think about it, I acted like a woman in your house anyway. I think I may have always loved you, and was just too dumb to realize it, but now... I do." He said, looking away. He was surprised when he felt soft cloth wrap around his face and pull him to be facing the object of his affection.

It was Ivan's scarf, and as soon as they were facing, surprisingly soft lips brushed his. Barely a touch, but one that left plenty of promise, and soon, Lithuania was kissing back, only with much more passion. Fire flew through them both in spite of the chill. As fingers curled in his hair, Russia picked his love up, taking the stairs to his bedroom three at a time, nearly falling twice because he never stopped the kiss for more than a moment for a gasp of air. He threw Lithuania onto his springy bed, causing the blushing man to bounce and separate.

"I want to love you, little sparrow." He said, crawling on top of the long-haired nation and whispering in his ear. He took the hands tugging on his coat as a yes, and leaned up to remove the heavy article, as well as the rest of his clothing. He watched in hot amazement as Lithuania did the same, starting with his boots, and working up. As he was lifting his shirt up, Russia stopped him, holding his hands above his head with one of his larger ones. He undid each button slowly with the other, and smiled a seductive smirk.

"You're so glorious, little sparrow." He said, kissing each of the tiny buds before him, pert from the cold.

"I-I've never been with someone like this, Ivan. Please be gentle with me." He said, gasping as a hand ran over the intimate length between his legs.

"I've never done this with anyone either, but I'll try." He said, moving up to place a tongued kiss on his lover's mouth. It took a moment for the strategist's body to do the math when he felt something poking his ass cheek. He jerked up and got a good look at the man above him's member and went pale.

"Holy Martin Luther that's not a dick it's a tree!" He squeaked, worried about one his size, and then seeing this thing, he was damn certain it wouldn't fit. He was starting to freak out when a gentle caress of his stomach pulled him back to reality.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Russia said, "There are other ways." Taking the smaller man in hand, he started to pump it. Lithuania gasped, falling back onto the sheets, writhing already. That warm hand on his member, and the hot mouth on his abdomen was driving him to the edge like a sports car driven by an Italian, and he was enjoying every moment. He thought that this was as good as it could possibly get, until the hand and the mouth switched places. He screamed as he gasped and came in his lovers mouth, the childish and yet sexy Russian drank it all like fine wine, and moved up to suck on his neck. Once again, he felt the large length poking into him, and couldn't believe his own body as he began to get hard again.

"I want to." He said, digging short nails into the back of the man above him.

"What do you want, little sparrow? Tell me so that I know."' He whispered, hot breath brushing his chilled ears.

"I...you know!" He argued, not wanting to say it aloud. He moaned when Russia's dick started rubbing against his pelvis.

"Please, say it. Please." He seemed to beg, speeding up his motions. Lithuania was blushing from a mix of embarrassment and arousal, and he took a breath.

"I...want you.. to fuck me." He said softly, and at the words "Fuck me" He felt a hot jet hit his backside, and realized that just those words had made his lover cum. He blushed more, and was shocked to have fingers shoved in his face.

"Suck them." He was instructed, and his mouth made an O as he realized what the Russian wanted. He took the fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as he could. After a few minutes, a red faced platinum blonde removed the digits, and replaced them with his own tongue

Slowly, the smaller man was stretched out. One finger, then an uncomfortable two. Next a slightly painful three, and finally, just to make sure, and burning fourth.

When that no longer hurt, the Russian took them out, and was surprised when Lithuania pushed him onto his back, placing pink lips over the appendage planned for his ass. He gasped when a warm mouth and a surprisingly talented tongue danced over the large member, taking in as much as he could. He was clenching his hands again and again, not wanting to cum in that adorable little mouth. Sure he had enjoyed it, but that didn't mean Lithuania would, right? But long after the cock was coated, that mouth remained, sucking unnecessarily. Soon it was too much, and he warned the little nation.

"Please, I'm going to..." He gasped as, instead of stopping, the brunette moved a hand to wrap around what he couldn't get down his throat. He shouted as he came in the others mouth, surprised when he seemed to enjoy it as well. He was panting as he sat up, wiping only a single drop from the corner of his lips with his thumb, only to lick that off as well.

"How was that?" He asked self-conscientiously, looking for approval.

"I'll tell you when I learn so more synonyms for amazing." He said, pushing the smaller man back down and placing his slicked up sick at his entrance. He waited for a final approval, which came in the form of a nod before slowly pushing in. In a moan mixed of pain and pleasure, Lithuania expressed the feeling he was feeling. He dug nails into flesh once again, this time drawing blood, but Russia didn't care. His hottest fantasy had showed up at his door asking to be lovers, and he'd take a bullet if that was the price of such ecstasy.

When he was fully sheathed within his lover, he stopped for a moment, until Lithuania started moving against him, sucking on the sensitive neck that was always covered by a scarf, slightly different in color from the rest of his body. Like the Italies had curls, he had this tiny bit of skin, and Lithuania had found it, and was using it ti his full advantage. He thought for a second. All nations had unusual tidbits like this, so where was Lithuania's. It was then that he noticed a tiny piece of his brown hair that looked much darker than the rest, this one nearly black. He tested in by running his hand through all of the hair, and got an affirmative answer when the man beneath him bucked up, gasping and then moaning as he started rubbing the single strand between sweat slicked fingers. His other hand wrapped around his lover's manhood, and his mouth fell onto his nipples. It took less than a minute of this sensory overload before Lithuania came with a loud shout of Russia's human name. The combination of this and the clamping of the brunettes inner muscles was kicking him off the edge.

"Toris." He grunted, letting go inside of the smaller man, and falling exhausted beside him. He pulled the warm blanket over them, and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. "I love you, Toris." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Ivan." he said back, feeling wrapped in his protectors arms.


End file.
